vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquila Yuna
|-|Aquila Cloth Stone (Vers 1)= |-|Aquila New Cloth (Vers 1)= |-|Aquila Omega Cloth= Summary Aquila Yuna (鷲座（アクィラ）のユナ, Akuira no Yuna) is a female Saint of the Aquila constellation, who can use the element of Wind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 4-A | 3-A Name: Aquila Yuna Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Female Age: 13 years old (Season 1), 14 years old (Season 2) Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled warrior, Can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), 7th sense and Omega Cosmo user, through Omega Cosmo, Atom Manipulation and Destruction (Can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Can attack non-physical beings, Higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, Wind Manipulation, Can survive in space, Can see the future by looking at the stars. Attack Potency: At least Island level via power-scaling (Chapter 1 Seiya has this level of power) | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level Speed: Transonic to High Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 (via power-scaling) | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal Durability: At least Island level | Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Tanked many attacks from incredibly strong combatants such as Amor and an Abzu-possessed Kouga, and still continued fighting despite her severe injuries) | Universe level Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Limitless Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Wind Attacks | Interstellar | Universal Standard Equipment: Aquila Bronze Cloth Intelligence: She is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. Her intelligence is average otherwise. Weaknesses: Fire Cosmo Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blast Typhoon:' Yuna dives at her opponent and attacks with a powerful kick. *'Divine Tornado:' Yuna dives towards her opponent and deals a powerful kick with a huge wind force, knocking her opponent off their feet. *'Aquila Spinning Predation:' Yuna soars into the heavens and delivers a spinning wind kick while wings appear on her back, hitting her enemy with a powerful blast of wind. *'Aquila Shining Blast:' Yuna burns all her Cosmo into one powerful kick, sending an eagle-shaped wind force at her opponent. *'Storm Tornado:' This technique requires Soma's help. Yuna burns her Cosmo and launches it in a powerful kick in the image of a tornado. This can be used as a two-element attack since Soma can combine his Fire Cosmo with Yuna's Wind Cosmo and create a flaming vortex. Key: Aquila Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Aquila Omega Cloth Gallery File:Aquila_Yuna_ch02.jpg File:Aquila_Yuna_ch03.jpg Aquila_Yuna_Omega_Cloth.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Female Characters Category:Warriors Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teenagers Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Air Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Teachers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3